Life's Unexpected Surprises
by Black Knight 03
Summary: As teens, Claire and Gordo would have never considered being together, much less be friends. The adults they've become, have different ideas. One-shot CG


Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire

A/N – Just a random piece of fluff that my muse came up with while on vacation.

As Claire walked into the small Italian restaurant, she snickered to herself as she was overwhelmed by the classic smells of an Italian restaurant. Standing for a moment, she slowly checked the place out. _Definitely his style.__ Small, secluded, out of the way. No large loud crowds, making a lot of noises. Perfect for a simple, quiet evening._

"Can I help you, Miss?" a waitress asked.

Pulling out of her musings, "Yes, table for two? I'm expecting a friend shortly." Even three years later, calling Gordo a friend brought a small smile to her face. If you had told her ten or fifteen years ago, she would consider David Gordon as close friend, she would've thought you were crazy and told you where to get off. But in a surprising twist of her life, it happened. It had been an odd journey to get from there to here, and at times, she wished she had realized it sooner. _Too bad the adult me can't go back an bitch slap the teenage me._

"Of course," the woman said with a wide smile. "This way, please." Claire tried to stop herself from mocking the overly bubbly waitress, but couldn't stop from rolling her eyes.

After leading her through the maze of tables, the woman placed two menus on the table of a booth and motioned for Claire to have a seat. As Claire slid in, the waitress asked, "Would you like to order a drink or wait for your friend?"

"No, I'll have a…" Claire paused as she scanned the wine list, "glass of white wine."

"I'll be right back."

Shaking her head at the younger woman, as she practically bounced away, Claire turned her attention to the menu. _Of all the restaurants in Queens, nay, the whole city, he chooses a small, hole in the wall._

While Claire scanned the menu, the waitress returned with her glass of wine. Taking a sip, Claire noticed that she had attracted the attention of two college boys sitting at a nearby table. From their expressions, she could tell they weren't wondering what kind of wine she was drinking. Smirking, she playfully tossed her black, curly hair over her shoulder, and shifting slightly, tried to pose a little without being too obvious. _Almost thirty and you still got it_, she thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Robbing the cradle, are we, Miss Miller?"

Looking up at the source of the voice, she arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Just a bit of a warm up. I'm actually trying to land a nice, young, rich doctor. Know of any, Gordon?"

Laughing softly, Gordo slid in to the seat across from her. Entering college, Gordo had every intention of majoring in Film Studies. But when his mother suddenly passed away from cancer shortly after his freshman year, Gordo's plans changed. Quickly finishing pre-med, he enrolled in the USC medical program and graduated with honors. Afterwards, he came to New York City for his residency.

When he got to New York, Gordo had no intentions of looking up any one he might know, much less developing such a close relationship with Claire, his old nemesis. But that was where he now found himself. When Gordo entered his residency, Claire had been working for the same hospital in their Public Relations department. The two had been paired together for a conference, and after the opening, frosty banter, they slowly began to click with each other. Finding an odd intellectual bond, that neither really expected too find, from which grew a small spark that evolved in to the friendship they now had. It also helped that with both working insane hours and really only knowing each other, they tended to spend a lot of time together. Slowly, old feelings were forgotten and old slights forgiven. Both adults realized they were no longer the children they once had been.

"Cute," Gordo shot back sarcastically at Claire's doctor comment.

"I know," Claire quipped back with a small smile.

As Gordo ordered a water from the waitress, Claire just smirked back while taking another sip of her wine. "So what was this big deal that you just _had_ to tell me in person instead of over the phone?"

"Well, you know how I had the interview with the hospital's Research Department?" he asked rhetorically.

Slowly nodding, she playfully looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. To her, it seemed that was the only thing he talked about recently. After balling up his napkin and tossing it at her, Gordo continued.

"They offered me the position."

"David! That's great!" As much as she was bored about hearing about it, she was genuinely happy for him. She knew he loved being a doctor, helping people, but whenever it was when he lost a patient, he took it hard. He made it too personal, and for a hospital doctor, that was a bad thing. You couldn't afford to become completely emotionally invested in your patients or it would end up killing you inside.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

After ordering, Claire watched Gordo toy with his glass of water. Growing impatient, "Just spill it already," she told him, knowing something else was weighing on his mind.

"Masterson and a couple of the other doctors are going to a beach house they rent in the Hamptons this weekend. They want me to go to celebrate the new job."

Looking at him confused, "And? A long weekend at the Hamptons sounds great. Maybe you'll finally find a woman there that'll help you take that rod out of your butt." It sounded like a great time, and Gordo was already too anti-social. Some time out of the hospital and having to socialize with other people would do him a lot of good.

"Yea, well… Ah hell," he muttered to himself. Then putting the glass down, he looked her dead in the eyes. "I want you to come with me…. us. I want you to come along."

"Gordo, I… I don't-"

"Listen," Gordo said, quickly getting up and moving around the table to slide in next to her. "The guys are bringing their wives or girlfriends, and I hate feeling like a third wheel. But more importantly, if I want to celebrate something big in my life, I want you there too."

Suddenly becoming aware of how close he had moved to her, Claire shifted uncomfortably. Noticing her move, Gordo became aware of the situation as well, and mirrored her shift.

The girl she had been, was very different from the woman she had become. Back then, there was no way in hell she would've considered being attracted to Gordo, much less be this close to them. But now, if she was truthful with herself, she was attracted to him, and it had a hell of a lot more to do than the fact he was a doctor. But she didn't know how to handle it and it frustrated her. There were times where the line between friendship and romance blurred. Often times, when they were close like this, Claire wanted nothing more than to let her hands wander across his body while he did the same to her.

A weekend in the Hamptons was too tempting, something was bound to happen. _The beach, drinking, sexy baiting suits… or lack thereof._ Claire quickly pushed the image of her and Gordo alone on a sunset beach out of her head.

She had already been through one messy breakup this year, and the last thing Claire wanted to do was anything remotely romantic with any guy. Especially with Gordo, who she now considered a very close friend. _Too much can go wrong for just a few stupid, fleeting moments. _If it hadn't been for Gordo, she still be wallowing in it. Claire didn't want to think about what could happen if the shit hit the fan as it were.

She would simply say no. _Make up some excuse that doesn't hurt his feelings, but you can not go with him. Something will happen, and you'll regret it. Last thing you need is another guy all pissy at you. I couldn't take it if he turned on me that way. Just tell him you have to work this weekend, he'll buy that._

Opening her mouth to tell him no, her whole plan went out the window as she saw the hopeful expression written across his face. For a man nearing his thirties and having earned a medical degree, Gordo could be such a little kid at times. For Claire, it was one of his more annoying, and endearing, qualities. "Fine," she said softly.

"Excellent," Gordo said excitedly, and pulled Claire into a hug. As the hug lasted longer than it should, Gordo smiled as he once again found that Claire fit perfectly in his arms. He like the feeling of having her next to him. He just wished he had the nerve to do something about it. No matter how confident he was, there was always that little voice in the back of his head, fearing rejection that held him back.

As much as Claire had annoyed him in the past, he had always found her physically attractive. Now, that physical beauty was doubled, in his humble opinion, but there was also something better inside that hadn't been there before.

Holding her, he got a whiff of her perfume. Mixed in with the thought of her going away with him, his overactive imagination was soon coming up with more and more elaborate scenarios of the two sharing increasingly romantic moments together this weekend. Thankfully, the food came and interrupted a very vivid daydream of Claire sitting in his lap on a deserted beach in a barely-there purple bikini. He knew Claire was still a little gun shy about men after her breakup in the beginning of the year. Heck, it upset him to see Claire hurt like that. But he was conflicted, between the logical side that told him to back off, and the emotional side, that told him to keep pushing.

As the two reluctantly shifted away from each other, they began to eat their meals as their minds drifted miles away.

Finishing their dinner, the two made left the restaurant to enjoy a stroll in the lovely spring weather. It had just rained, but the smell of it still lingered. After a few steps, Claire slipped her arm inside his, and Gordo boldly held her hand in his.

As both tried to ignore the nervous excitement building inside them, to those around them, they appeared to be a perfectly happy couple walking around the neighborhood. Maybe a half an hour later, they had reached the steps of Claire's apartment building. Claire kept their hands clasped as she turned to face him, almost as if she let go, he'd vanish.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, knowing she had to put it out there. If she didn't, he certainly wouldn't, and this situation was killing her.

"You just did," Gordo answered quickly, with a small teasing smile.

Claire glared at him for a moment, before shaking her head. "You finished?" When he shrugged, she continued. "I want you to clear your mind, and just say the first thing that pops into your head."

"You've got to be kidding," Gordo whined. His parents use to do this in sessions with some of their patients. They had even tried to do it on him a few times too.

"Please," Claire pouted and he quickly caved. "Ok, red."

"Lips," Gordo answered with a slight edge.

"Beach."

"Party."

Seeing him relaxed, she knew it was time. "Claire."

"Butt."

Gordo's eyes went wide as he realized what just slipped out Claire started giggling. "Butt?" Of all the answers he could've given her, this was one she hadn't even considered. "What? You think I have a cute butt or something?"

"Well… yeah."

A small smile crept on to her lips. "Any other parts of mine that you think are cute?" she asked seductively.

"A few," Gordo quickly fired back, fighting desperately through his growing embarrassment.

In some twisted, convoluted way, Claire and Gordo found the confirmation they needed. It was time to cross that line, the invisible barrier of friendship into that unknown territory.

"You know, it's a good thing you're a doctor."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Claire answered and slowly brought Gordo's hand around to the small of her back. Stepping closer to him, she arched her back and slightly brushed up against him. "You see, I have this pain… more like an ache, and it keeps me up at night," she said as she gently held Gordo's arm around her back.

"You know, it might be a symptom of a larger problem," Gordo flirted back.

"Well, why don't you come on up. It just seems to be getting worse and worse."

"I…," Gordo stuttered, suddenly losing his nerve.

_Damn that stupid noble streak of his! It isn't taking advantage of anyone, if the girl is practically throwing herself at you, _Claire growled inside her head.

Not willing to take any thing other than a yes as an answer, Claire closed the remaining space between them, and stared into his eyes while biting her bottom lip.

Gordo nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. He found himself lost in her big, brown eyes and it didn't help that her biting her lip simply added to her sexiness. "I guess I could clear my schedule and fit you in." He then felt a vengeful swarm of butterflies attack his stomach when Claire's face slid in to a wide, playful grin. With her hand still in his, she led him into her building and up to her apartment.

As she brought him inside her apartment, she looked at him over her shoulder. "David," she whispered, "you better clear your schedule for tomorrow too."

Shutting and locking the door, Claire turned on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. As her lips touched his, Gordo smiled and simply lost himself in the moment.

_Life's little surprises._


End file.
